Curious
by karinuuzumaki
Summary: AU / Sometimes, curiosity is the first step to falling in love / SasuXHina / ONE SHOOT / Rated for simple dictions / Super Short Story / special for Sekar.Nasri :3 / RnR?


**standard warning applied . OOC / Typo . VERY Short, Simply Silly, and Vignette . so Indonesian's literature .  
**

**Proudly ***actually embarrassed - ly*** dedicated to my #TwitterBFF****, Sekar . Nasri ! :3**

**ENJOY ! :)  
**

* * *

**Curious**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer :**

**Character © Masashi Kishimoto, 1999**

**Story © karinuuzumaki, 2010**

**

* * *

.  
**

.

_Sometimes, curiosity is the first step to fall in love_

― _SasuHina_

.

Saya nggak tahu apa yang mereka lihat dari kamu. Ya, mungkin kamu memang terkenal. Otak kamu juga tidak bebal, kamu bisa mengerjakan soal aljabar tersusah sekalipun tanpa perlu banyak keluar payah. Kamu juga jago dalam adu otot, buktinya lawan-lawan kamu selalu jadi ngotot kalau berhadapan dengan kamu. Kamu hampir punya semua yang lawan jenis suka. Wajah rupawan, harta yang lebih dari sekedar jutaan. Berani bertaruh, mereka semua pasti akan melakukan apapun biar bisa bersanding dengan kamu.

Tapi saya nggak segampang itu bisa suka sama kamu. Bodoh, boleh kamu bilang begitu. Kenyataannya saya tidak begitu tertarik dengan semua gemilangmu. Jujur sih, saya suka lihat kamu yang sering terlihat serba biru, jangan sombong dulu, semuanya karena warna biru yang ada sama kamu mengingatkan aku akan warna bola mata yang membiusku. Bola mata _dia_ yang hadir di mimpi-mimpiku. Dia lho, bukan kamu.

Saya juga nggak ngerti kenapa ayah kita tertarik mempertemukan kita disini. Padahal saya nggak kenal kamu. Yah, mungkin saya tahu siapa kamu. Tapi kamu? Ah, aku bukan orang yang dianggap 'ada' selama ini. Jika bukan karena nama belakangku, mungkin penjuru sekolah nggak ada yang tahu siapa aku.

Herannya dalam kasus ini, kenapa kamu ada disini? Kamu bisa menolak kalau kamu mau. Masih banyak gadis yang lebih menyukaimu ketimbang aku. Ingat-ingat lagi deh, apa kita pernah berinteraksi? Saya rasa tidak. Satu patah katapun belum pernah terucap dariku untukmu. Begitu juga kamu. Saya hampir yakin bahwa kamu justru malah tidak pernah sadar bahwa aku satu kelas denganmu semester ini. Tapi kini, setelah sadar kamu ada disini, saya jadi bertanya-tanya sendiri—apa motif kamu datang kesini?

Patuh pada orang tua? Mungkin. Namun kalau melihat sifatmu, rasanya sedikit mustahil. Jangan salahkan saya yang punya insting wanita, tapi saya rasa kamu punya bakat jadi pemberontak. Kamu tidak suka dikekang, meski selalu tampak patuh pada peraturan. Yah, saya tahu bagaimana rasanya. Kita sama-sama hidup dibawah tekanan, bukan? Mengaku saja, kamu yang terlihat kuat sekalipun pasti punya beban menyandang nama belakang Uchiha. Sama seperti saya yang keberatan menyandang Hyuuga.

Bedanya, kamu lelaki. Saya perempuan. Kamu lebih bisa menghindar, saya hanya bisa gemetar. Kamu lebih punya nyali untuk pergi, sementara saya cuma bisa mematuhi. Ayolah, kamu bisa kan segera pergi dari sini? Bukannya malah sok tidak peduli, baca majalah bisnis sambil minum kopi.

Saya memandang kamu lelah, bosan juga boleh ditambahkan. Dua jam lebih kita duduk disini, kamu bahkan sudah berkali minta kopi hitam-mu diisi lagi. Dalam hati, saya juga masih bertanya-tanya, kenapa kamu tidak kunjung pergi? Kalau ingatan saya benar, majalah bisnis itu jumlah halamannya hanya sekitar delapan puluhan. Dua jam pasti sudah cukup kan untuk menamatkan seluruh bacaan lengkap dengan iklan-iklannya?

Entah berapa kali posisi duduk saya ubah. Ada perasaan tidak jenak dalam diri saya sendiri. Sial, kamu bikin saya makin penasaran. Tapi saya tidak bisa bilang, tidak berani. Kamu tahu sendiri saya ini punya rasa malu yang kelewat tinggi. Ah, atau mungkin tidak ya? Kamu kan tidak kenal saya. Bodohnya saya.

Saya benci sifat pemalu pada diri saya sendiri. Kadang-kadang, sifat ini lah yang selalu menghalangi banyak sekali kesempatan yang mungkin susah dimunculkan lagi. Seperti tentang dia, misal. Ah, sudah berapa kali kesempatan saya untuk mendekatkan diri gagal? Banyak kawan yang bilang saya ini hanya kurang frontal, harusnya saya bisa lebih membuka diri. Hey, tapi itu susah sekali. Rasanya saya jadi merasa tambah bodoh, ngapain saya cerita begini sama kamu? Sudahlah, toh saya hanya bergumul pada pikiran sendiri. Dipaksa lewat telepati pun kamu nggak akan mengerti, dan saya rasa kamu makin tidak peduli.

Dengan yang kali ini, pertemuan kita genap jumlahnya empat kali. Dari semua pertemuan itu, kita tetap tidak pernah berinteraksi. Kamu cuma datang, pesan kopi, baca majalah, lalu ketika matahari mulai menepi kamu pergi. Tidak serta merta sih, karena kamu juga mengantar saya pulang dulu. Formalitas, saya rasa. Lagipula pasti kamu sekadar tidak enak dengan ayah saya.

Jujur saja deh, saya mulai merasa jemu dengan semua ini. Bukan hanya karena kamu yang tak kunjung menyudahi semua pertemuan ini, tapi juga dengan rasa penasaran yang menggeliat di diri saya. Pikir-pikir rasa ingin tahu juga punya ambang batas. Saya ini biasa menutup diri, maka saya punya banyak spekulasi. Saya lebih sering diam, maka saya punya banyak pertanyaan yang dipendam. Saya suka memecahkan berbagai teka-teki walau hanya di dalam hati, tapi saya tidak suka dipaksa bicara begini. Kamu ini penuh misteri, terus memaksa saya untuk bertanya bahkan untuk sekadar bikin alibi. Dan saya nggak suka dipaksa begini.

Kenapa sih kamu masih terus-terusan begini? Kamu punya banyak penggemar sejati diluar sana. Apa kabar dengan gadis-gadis yang seperti kelebihan energi yang selalu menempel di sebelahmu itu? Nggak bisa kamu menghabiskan waktu-waktu luangmu dengan mereka daripada sia-sia bersamaku? Lalu gadis berkepala _strawberry_ itu, bukannya ia cukup imut untuk diajak berkencan? Ajak saja dia ke sini sekarang. Akan lebih menyenangkan, bagi kamu, juga bagi saya.

Bagi kamu, karena terlepas dari beban bersama saya. Bagi saya, karena saya bisa lepas dari semua rasa penasaran saya untuk kamu. Asyik bukan? Kamu bisa dapat teman kencan, saya bisa tenang. Karena dia, yang selalu saya bayangkan, tidak akan mati-matian membujuk si kepala _strawberry_ itu untuk kencan. Hati saya tidak perlu mencelos karena iri, kamu juga tidak akan rugi.

Tapi, tapi, tapi, kenyataannya kamu tetap disini! Demi kasih Tuhan yang paling baik, kenapa kamu masih disini? Apa kamu bikin saya mati gantung diri saking penasarannya sama semua ini? Tolonglah, kalau kamu memang tak ingin pergi, kasih saya alasan kenapa kamu disini. Jangan hanya diam!

Ah, sudahlah! Baik, baik, saya mengaku kalah! Kamu yang menang, nih saya bertanya!

•••

"K-kenapa...?"

Pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu menggeser majalah yang menutupi pandangannya ke arah sang gadis. Gadis itu wajahnya merah padam, bulir-bulir keringat juga bercucuran. Si pemuda justru menyeringai tipis setengah heran, apa begitu susah bagi si gadis ini untuk sekedar bertutur kata?

"Apanya?" balas sang pemuda sok _clueless_. Padahal dia yang dijuluki jenius itu sudah cukup mengerti apa maksud pertanyaan tadi.

Hinata mengigiti bibir bawahnya, seakan kesal dan tidak siap untuk berkata kembali. "K-kenapa k-kamu masih ada d-disini...?"

Si Uchiha itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Memang kenapa? Nggak suka?"

"B-bukan begitu..." Gadis itu menghela nafas, sebal bukan main rasanya dengan pemuda ini. Ayolah, dia itu pandai bukan? "... aku rasa kita nggak saling kenal, j-jadi..."

"Nggak juga," tukas Sasuke singkat, menyesap sedikit kopinya. "Kita satu kelas, gue tahu nama lo. Hinata Hyuuga."

Ck, ah, makin kesal saja rasa hati sang gadis. Pemuda ini tau makna konotasi tidak sih dalam berbahasa? "B-bukan sekedar nama...!"

"Terus?" tanya si Uchiha terus memancing kata-kata. Bukannya dia blo'on dan tidak mengerti apa maksud pembicaraannya. Tapi dia merasa bahwa kesempatan bikin si Hyuuga-_heiress_ ini bicara bukanlah perkara mudah, paling tidak dia ingin mendapat lebih banyak kesempatan tanya-jawab.

"A-aku rasa kamu sebenarnya mengerti apa yang kumaksud..."

Hm, ya, ya, harus diakui. Untuk seorang yang pendiam begitu, gadis ini pintar juga dalam bertutur kata. "Seperti, kenapa gue disini gitu?"

"B-betul,"

"Sebenernya, pertanyaannya bukan kenapa gue disini. Tapi kenapa lo disini." Balas Sasuke singkat.

"Aku?" si Hyuuga malah menatap sosok dihadapannya bingung. "T-tentu saja karena perintah ayahku!"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke mengangkat alis dan menyeringai tipis, "Lucu, Hyuuga. Ini bukan pertama kali lo dijodohin keluarga lo, kan?"Sasuke kelewat tenang, meski dalam hatinya ada beberapa rasa senang yang muncul tiba-tiba. "Perintah buat ketemuan itu cuma berlaku buat pertemuan pertama. Setelah itu, terserah lo mau dilanjutin atau nggak. Lo sendiri yang mau gue ajak jalan sampai empat kali pertemuan."

Hinata mengernyit sedikit tajam. Masalahnya, dia tidak pernah diperkenalkan dengan peraturan semacam itu. Selama ini pemuda-pemuda yang dijodohkan kepadanyalah yang selalu pergi pada pertemuan pertama, bukannya dia. Sama sekali dia tidak pernah menolak, apa lagi menyudahi. Jadi mana tahu dia soal hal-hal macam itu? Tiba-tiba saja ada perasaan tidak ingin kalah lagi dari dalam dirinya, dia ingin menimpali.

"K-kalau kamu... kenapa disini?"

Kali ini, sudut bibir sang lelaki sedikit terangkat. "Penasaran."

"H-hah?" Hinata membelalak tidak percaya. Penasaran katanya? Gila, jangan bilang perasaan mereka sebenarnya bertaut-tautan. Dia juga bertahan sejauh ini hanya karena rasa 'penasaran'. Sialnya, dia kalah dalam menahan semua keingintahuannya. Dia kalah karena ketidaksabarannya sebagai wanita.

"Yah," pemuda itu menatap lurus mata pualam dihadapannya. "Gue pikir, lo agak beda dari cewek-cewek lainnya."

"B-beda?" Hinata makin memperjelas garis-garis disekitar dahinya. "M-maksud kamu?"

"Lo, satu-satunya cewek yang nggak tertarik sama gue." Jawab Sasuke tegas. "Penasaran doang, sampai batas mana lo 'nggak tertarik' sama gue."

Hinata mengigiti kembali bibirnya, ada yang dia tanyakan lagi sebenarnya.

"Ngomong aja kalo emang masih ada yang ngganjel," balas Sasuke seakan bisa membaca pikiran sang gadis.

"Ng..." Hinata masih sedikit mengigiti bibirnya. "terus... menurut kamu aku sampai batas mana?"

"Yah, lumayan." Uchiha itu memutar bola matanya. "masih bikin gue tertarik untuk bikin pertemuan berikutnya."

_Plush!_ Sukses saja wajah yang sudah sedemikian merah itu makin padam. Gila betul ya pemuda ini, siapa nyana kalau dalam kostumnya yang _cool_ begitu tersimpan bakat terpendam untuk menyusun kalimat yang bikin mabuk kepayang.

"Kenapa muka lo merah gitu?" tanya Uchiha tanpa mau repot berbasa-basi lagi. "Nggak mau gue ajak jalan lagi?"

"M-mau kok!" ujar Hinata cepat, begitu frontal, hingga dia sendiri tidak percaya bisa bicara begitu. Yang lebih hebat lagi, dia bisa mengucap kalimat yang satu ini, "A-aku juga j-jadi penasaran s-sama k-kamu tau...!"

"Bagus." Uchiha itu hanya menyeringai tipis. "Ayo pulang,"

Si Uchiha itu lantas bangkit menuju meja kasir untuk membayar minuman mereka, kemudian keluar bersama sang gadis memasuki mobil pemuda itu. Mereka mengakhiri pertemuan mereka kali ini dengan percakapan yang sebelumnya tidak pernah terjadi, bahkan berjanji untuk kembali bertemu esok hari.

Lalu... soal pertemuan esok hari?

Ah, biar saja rasa penasaran mereka yang memberi jawabannya nanti.

* * *

**.**

**FIN**

**07.09.2010 || 2.25 AM**

* * *

**Author's Note :**

_I made SasuHina again :3 how is it? i think i don't put my best yet to this one, geez -_- rasanya sejak saya nulis 'YOU' gaya bahasa saya jadi gini terus ya, ter-influence sekali dengan Tante Djenar Maesa Ayu (ngakungaku ponakan). but really, she's a great writer! i really adore her work :) cerita ini saya buat setelah mendapat request dari Sekar . Nasri yang lagi tergila-gila SasuHina nampaknya! (sorry kaar, pendek dan tidak sesuai harapan -_-)_

_jangan minta sekuelnya, ga ada ide. kalau pun ada, saya bakal nulis dalam jangka waktu teramat lama.  
_

_self checker : Short. I knew. dan, oh ya, klimaksnya maksa -_-_

_gimme any comment, reviews and flames are both loved :-)_

v

v

v


End file.
